Roast Goose with Chestnut, Foie Gras and Sage Stuffing
Description Roast goose with chestnut, foie gras and sage stuffing. Serves 6 Ingredients Glaze * 2½ cups Tupelo honey * 1 tablespoon coriander, freshly ground * 1 tablespoon white pepper, freshly ground * ½ tablespoon cardamom, freshly ground * ½ tablespoon cumin, freshly ground * ½ teaspoon cloves, freshly ground * 50 saffron threads Stuffing and goose * 2 pounds chestnuts, peeled * 5 dozen pearl onions * ½ cup goose fat * 4 pieces star anise * 30 baby carrots, organic * 2 fennel bulbs, ¼-inch dice * 8 shallots * 2 cups duck stock, double-strength * 1 bouquet garni * 8 fresh sage leaves, whole * Coarse sea salt and freshly ground Tellicherry pepper * 12 cups unseasoned bread cubes * 2 to 4 cups whole milk * 1 egg * 6 fresh sage leaves, julienned fine * 12 links duck sausage, cut into ½-inch lengths * 1 pound foie gras, raw, de-nerved, cut into ½-inch cubes * 1 x 10 – 12 pound fresh goose, kidneys and any other traces of internal organs removed, skin intact Directions Glaze # Combine honey with coriander, white pepper, cardamom, cumin, cloves and saffron in pan over medium heat to soft-ball stage (235-240 °F). # Reserve in a warm area until needed for glazing the goose. Stuffing # Preheat oven to 250 °F. Place a large piece of aluminum foil in the bottom of a roasting pan. Using a neutral oil like canola, oil and season unpeeled pearl onions, place them in pan, and roast them in the oven for at least 90 minutes. # Remove the onions from the oven when very soft and sweet. Allow to cool and then peel. # Raise oven to 375 °F. In a large casserole, melt the goose fat over medium heat. When moderately hot, color the chestnuts lightly, then add the onions, star anise, carrots, fennel, and shallots. # Continue to color the vegetables until golden, then add the double-strength duck stock, bouquet garni, the whole sage leaves, and season with sea salt and pepper to taste. # Cover the mass with a circle of parchment paper, put the lid on, and braise in oven until all the vegetables are tender and sweet. # Remove from oven and allow to cool completely. # Remove the sage leaves, star anise and the bouquet garni and discard. # Soak the bread cubes in any juice remaining from the previous preparation and whatever minimal amount of milk is needed to just barely moisten them. When softened, squeeze out any excess liquid (ideally, there should be none). # Combine the braised vegetables and chestnuts to the moistened bread cubes. # Beat one egg and add to stuffing mixture; combine well. # Add the chopped fresh sage, the duck sausage and the cubed raw foie gras. Mix well to distribute evenly. Goose # Dry the goose inside and out completely. Make sure that the kidneys and any other traces of internal organs have been removed. # With a razor-sharp knife, lightly score the skin over the breast and thighs in a fine diagonal pattern. # Lightly season the interior of the bird with sea salt and Tellicherry pepper. # Stuff the bird with the stuffing. Rub the skin all over with coarse sea salt, trying to work it into the skin. Then season the skin with freshly ground Tell cherry pepper. # Lower oven to 350 °F. # In a roasting pan or large casserole over high heat, sear the skin all over, lightly coloring it, to begin the fat-rendering process. Place into oven. Much fat will be rendered in the first hour, which should be largely removed and saved (it freezes well) for use in other recipes. # Continue to baste with some of the fat every 10 minutes. # After an hour and a half, begin the glazing process. # Reheat the glaze and use a paintbrush to lightly coat the skin of the entire bird. Repeat the glazing every ten minutes. Cooking time will vary according to the size of the bird and oven variations, but it will probably take 2½ to 3 hours. The goose will be correctly cooked when a meat thermometer inserted into thickest part of thigh reaches 165 °F (or when you poke the thigh with a thin skewer and the juices run barely clear instead of pink). Do not overcook. # If chestnuts are raw, you will need to peel them. Score the tough outer skin on each chestnut with a sharp knife. Then deep-fry them in 1 quart of peanut oil at 350 °F for about four minutes. Drain and allow cooling. Then peel both outer and inner skins. Do this the day before and store the chestnuts in an airtight container in the refrigerator. # Serve with Risotto of Goose Giblets and Braised Red Cabbage Category:Goose Recipes Category:Main Dish Poultry Recipes Category:Chestnut Recipes Category:Pearl onion Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Fennel Recipes Category:Sausage Recipes